Estereótipos
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Felícia é uma jovem do primeiro ano colegial que tem muito pouca confiança em si mesma. Ela conhece um alemão que vai fazê-la mudar de opinião, mas ela terá dois problemas: suas inseguranças e sua irmã mais velha. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** **Olá a todos.**

Como estão ? Espero que estejam muito bem, e felizes. Em primeiro lugar, quero me desculpar por não aparecer durante muito tempo no Fanfiction, mas eu estava com muitas coisas na cabeça e não pude escrever. Em segundo lugar, esta pequena oneshot é para Dratín... **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO !** Espero que você o tenha passado muito bem, com a sua família e suas pessoas queridas, que tenha ganho muitos presentes e que tenha tido um bom dia. Me desculpe por me demorar um pouco com o seu presente, mas ao menos consegui escrever um. É **Ger/Ita** , porque sei o quanto você adora este casal, embora desta vez eu o tenha feito hétero. Espero que você goste.

Espero que todas as outras pessoas também gostem. Esperarei ansiosa por reviews. :3

Sem mais nada a dizer, espero que tudo corra bem em suas vidas.

Nos lemos em breve (ou assim eu espero).

Au revoir.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia não me pertence, é uma obra de Himaruya-sensei, que há pouco tempo, também fez aniversário.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de GusGuschan. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Achei mais prático dar este aviso. Muito bem... se você gosta de Hetalia, eu só lhe aconselho a seguir em frente se você não gostar apenas de yaoi. Já se você não liga muito para este detalhe e mesmo assim gosta de Hetalia, então seja bem-vindo.

* * *

 **ESTEREÓTIPOS**

O fato é que isso pode soar um pouco pretensioso, mas é o que eu sinto. A sociedade pensa que, por ser de determinados países, uma pessoa sente-se mais confiante com o seu corpo, e, portanto, tem confiança em si mesma. Este não é o meu caso. Meu nome é Felícia Vargas, sou italiana, e, desse modo, as pessoas dizem "Se é da Itália, é bela", mas eu não confio muito nesse ditado.

Vou explicar um pouco como eu sou: meus cabelos são castanhos, meus olhos são castanhos, meu nariz é arrebitado, minha boca, fina, meus seios não são muito grandes, mas também não são muito pequenos, sou magra, e sempre exibo um sorriso em meu rosto. Muitas pessoas acham que eu sou desajeitada, dentre essas pessoas, está a minha irmã mais velha, Chiara. Ela é mais bonita do que eu, mas sempre está com o cenho franzido, o que faz com que poucas pessoas vejam essa beleza. Apenas aquelas que a conhecem bem sabem que ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, ela inclusive tem um namorado, o nome dele é Antonio Fernández, e está no último ano do colegial.

Minha irmã está no segundo ano, e eu, no primeiro, mas ela está à minha frente em muitos outros aspectos . Ela tem um namorado que a ama, é mais madura, anda com classe, fala coisas das quais eu ainda não entendo, e nós nem mesmo conversamos sobre a escola. Ela tem uma das médias mais altas para alguém de seu nível, e eu tenho a média mais alta da minha turma, mas sempre vai haver alguém melhor.

\- _Sorella_ , vamos ? - escutei Chiara interromper as minhas reflexões - Vamos chegar atrasadas em nosso primeiro dia, maldição.

\- Já vou - eu respondi, muito alegre, mas o fato era que eu não estava com muita disposição.

Nós saímos de casa, não sem antes nos despedirmos de nossos pais e de nosso avô, que tinha vindo à nossa casa para nos visitar. Enquanto caminhávamos até a escola, vimos que, pelas ruas, havia mais gente do que o normal.

\- Droga, como eu odeio que as ruas fiquem intransitáveis - resmungou minha irmã, enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- CHIARA ! - gritou Antonio, que corria até nós - Você ficou me esperando por muito tempo ? - ele perguntou, enquanto coçava a sua nuca, nervoso.

\- Bastante, bastardo espanhol - ela bufou.

Eu fiquei em uma esquina, afastada. Gosto do namorado da minha irmã, mas não a ponto de ir em meu primeiro dia juntamente com eles. Sei como são os casais, não é agradável para alguém solteira, como eu, ficar no mesmo ambiente.

\- Eu vou sozinha para a escola - eu murmurei, com um sorriso.

\- Feli, eu não sabia que você estava aqui - desculpou-se o espanhol, enquanto beijava as minhas faces - Tem certeza de que não vem conosco ?

\- Certeza absoluta - eu assenti - Além do mais, vocês não se viram durante todo o verão, e este é o seu último primeiro dia. Você deveria aproveitá-lo com Chiara - eu sorri e me despedi deles com a mão, mas minha irmã a segurou.

\- Não, eu prometi aos nossos pais que deixaria você na sua sala - ela murmurou, aborrecida - Não vou deixar que você vá desacompanhada, _sorella_ estúpida.

\- Está tudo bem, eu não vou dizer aos nossos pais que você ficou com Antonio - eu olhei para ela com determinação. Não queria ficar entre os dois.

\- Chiarinha, deixe que sua irmã vá sozinha à escola - sorriu ele, enquanto abraçava-a pelas costas - Nem sempre ela vai ter você por perto, e ela tem de aprender a chegar lá sozinha.

\- Não se meta, bastardo - ela resmungou - Ela irá comigo.

\- Deixe-a ir sozinha - ele sorriu.

\- Não, você não sabe o que pode lhe acontecer - ela suspirou - Ela não pode ir sozinha à escola porque não vai conseguir chegar bem - ela olhou-o, séria.

\- Pessoal, eu estou aqui - eu murmurei, meio aborrecida - Chiara, eu irei sozinha, goste você ou não, então fique tranqüilamente com Tonio; eu vou me cuidar.

\- NÃO, E É A MINHA ÚLTIMA PALAVRA ! - ela rosnou.

\- Tonio, você já sabe o que fazer - eu pisquei meu olho, e Antonio segurou-a pela cintura, enquanto eu corria.

Quando eu olhei para trás, ela estava chutando e gritando, batendo no espanhol durante o processo. Eu continuei a correr, até que vi o muro que cercava toda a escola. Quando cheguei à entrada, comecei a ofegar.

\- Você está bem ? - eu escutei um desconhecido perguntar.

\- Sim, obrigada por perguntar - eu sorri, com os olhos fechados.

\- Feli, ainda faltam trinta minutos para entrarmos, por que você vinha correndo ?- eu percebi quem estava falando comigo. Era Francis, um rapaz francês que estava no mesmo ano que Antonio, e também era muito amigo dele.

A aparência dele sempre me surpreendia, eu tenho que admitir. Cabelos loiros em uma juba, olhos azuis como o mais profundo oceano, seu nariz, que parecia ser sido esculpido por um ser superior, seus lábios finos e seu sorriso agradável. Desde que eu o conheço, ele tem tentado me paquerar, mas eu sempre o evitei, porque ele era muito conhecido por ser um "Don Juan", e eu quero uma pessoa que me ame, não ficar com alguém por me sentir sozinha.

\- Porque, caso contrário, Chiara iria me obrigar a continuar com ela e Antonio, então eu preferi correr - eu sorri - Tive a ajuda de Tonio para escapar dela.

\- Que desagradável, pobre _mademoiselle_ \- ele me abraçou - Da próxima vez que você quiser se afastar de sua irmã, me chame - ele piscou um olho e começou a andar.

Eu sorri e entrei com ele na minha sala, que, por ser novata, eu não sabia qual era. Depois de me deixar lá, ele começou a andar pela escola. Eu, por outro lado, procurei por algum assento vazio, mas muitos dos que estavam ali eram amigos do ginasial, portanto a maioria tinha companheiros em seus assentos. Fui me sentar em uma dos assentos da frente, que estavam desocupados.

\- Desculpe-me, mas lhe incomodaria se eu me sentasse com você ? - ouvi um rapaz asiático me perguntar.

\- Não, vá em frente - eu sorri. A verdade era que eu tinha de fazer amigos, e a chegada daquele rapaz poderia ser a minha primeira oportunidade.

\- Kiku, sente-se comigo - eu escutei gritar um rapaz norte-americano.

\- Desculpe, Alfred-kun - ele murmurou, um pouco tenso - Eu já importunei a nossa companheira, seria falta de educação pedir o assento e depois não ocupá-lo.

\- Vamos, não acho que ela vá se aborrecer, não é mesmo ? - ele olhou para mim, esperando por uma resposta, mas, antes de eu abrir a boca, ele me interrompeu - Está vendo ? Sente-se comigo, eu prometo não ser tão inquieto.

\- Sim - ele murmurou, ainda tenso - Senhorita, por favor, me desculpe.

\- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe - eu sorri - Aliás, eu me chamo Felícia Vargas.

\- Kiku Honda, é um prazer conhecê-la, Vargas-chan - sem nem sequer esperar por uma resposta, ele caminhou até o jovem extrovertido, que apossou-se dele.

Eu suspirei e coloquei a minha cabeça sobre a mesa, para descansar um pouco. Eu mal tinha começando o ano escolar, e já queria que ele terminasse. Não suportaria deixar que Chiara me acompanhasse todos os dias, com Antonio.

\- ESTÚPIDA _SORELLA !_ \- eu escutei minha irmã gritar na porta da minha sala de aula. Que ótimo, falando no diabo... - VENHA AQUI AGORA MESMO !

Fiquei com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, eu não queria que Chiara me repreendesse, mas eu sabia que minha irmã não ia deixar aquilo passar em branco. Ela aproximou-se da minha mesa e bateu com o punho cerrado na superfície, fazendo com que eu saltasse.

\- Há outras maneiras de chamar a minha atenção - eu repliquei, um pouco séria.

\- Não me interessa - ela arfou - Não quero que você volte a fazer isso, porque, se necessário, eu trarei você em uma coleira, como os cachorrinhos.

Naquele momento, escutei tocar a campainha que indicava que os alunos tinham de entrar em suas salas, porque iam começar as aulas. Chiara foi embora, obviamente dizendo-me com o olhar "Isto não acabou, a nossa discussão continua na hora do almoço". E eu só pude agradecer pelo fato de a campainha ter tocado.

O professor entrou rapidamente por aquela porta. A primeira matéria que iam nos ensinar era Química. Como eu a odiava, eu nunca consegui entender o valor numérico de um mol ou que importância tinha que um composto fosse metálico ou eletrolítico.

\- Desculpe-me, professor, pode me deixar entrar ? - foi o que pediu um jovem de cabelos loiros, olhos azul-claros, robusto e agitado. Percebia-se que ele tinha corrido.

\- Quem é você ? - perguntou o professor.

\- Meu nome é Ludwig Beilschmidt - ele murmurou, com muita firmeza.

O professor começou a procurar a lista de alunos, e, ao que tudo indicava, o nome dele estava na lista do primeiro ano, já que deixou-o entrar.

\- Sente-se com a senhorita Vargas - eu apenas olhei para o professor com a expressão de "Eu esperava que alguém se sentasse ao meu lado porque eu lhe pareci agradável, não por culpa dessa pessoa".

O rapaz atrasado sentou-se ao meu lado e tirou um caderno de sua mochila, enquanto olhava para o quadro-negro, já que o professor voltara à sua explanação.

\- Desculpe, mas você poderia me dizer o que estão nos ensinando ? - ele perguntou repentinamente, fazendo com que minha atenção se desviasse para ele. Na verdade, eu não estava prestando atenção na aula, mas dava mostras ao professor de estar atenta.

\- Supostamente, estão nos ensinando sobre compostos orgânicos - eu sussurrei, enquanto ele assentia.

\- Entendo - ele sussurrou - Poderia me emprestar o seu caderno, para eu anotar aquilo que perdi ?

\- É claro - eu sorri gentilmente.

Depois disso, não voltei a falar com o jovem que chegou atrasado, porque continuei "prestando atenção" à aula. Quando a aula de Química terminou, eu imediatamente entreguei o caderno a Ludwig.

\- _Danke_ \- ele olhou para mim, sério, mas, por algum motivo, não consegui evitar sorrir diante daquilo.

\- Alemão ? - eu perguntei, já que conhecia algumas palavras naquela língua.

\- Sim, eu cheguei este ano à Itália - ele murmurou, ainda com sua seriedade - Ainda não me adaptei satisfatoriamente ao italiano. Desculpe.

\- Tudo bem, acho que eu entendo a sua situação - eu sorri - Se eu fosse morar em outro país, também me escapariam algumas palavras em italiano.

\- Você é a primeira que entende desse modo - ele olhou para mim um pouco menos sério - Muitos dizem que eu deveria deixar a minha língua de lado porque eu não estou mais na Alemanha.

\- Quanto a mim, eu acho que o alemão é bonito - eu olhei-o - Não vou mais interrompê-lo, copie o que está faltando e depois me devolva.

Fiquei sentada em silêncio, enquanto via Ludwig copiar em seu caderno o que estava faltando. Havia algum barulho, mas isso não me impediu de adormecer. Por algum estranho motivo, eu sentia paz e tranqüilidade ao meu redor.

De repente, senti que alguém tentava me acordar. Eu abri os meus olhos, e era o professor de Matemática, eu sei porque vi as fórmulas escritas no quadro-negro.

\- Qual é o seu nome ? - ele perguntou, irritado.

\- Felícia Vargas - eu respondi, sonolenta.

\- Bem, senhorita Vargas, pode me dizer o que estamos aprendendo ? - eu olhei para o quadro-negro e suspirei.

\- Não sei - murmurei, com um pouco de pesar.

\- E por que não sabe ? - ele perguntou, sério.

\- Porque eu estava dormindo - eu baixei o olhar, envergonhada.

\- Estava dormindo - ele resmungou - É uma pena que seja o primeiro dia e eu já vá mandá-la para a detenção - ele olhou para mim com seriedade - Muito bem, vamos continuar com a aula.

Bem, era o que me faltava, eu estava em detenção, castigada por ter adormecido. Por que ninguém pôde me acordar ? Será que todos estavam dormindo ? Por que Ludwig não me disse nada ?

A aula de Matemática terminou e foi tocada a campainha para o almoço. Maravilhoso, como vou dizer a Chiara que vou ter de ficar na detenção ? Além disso, ainda faltava discutir sobre a minha fuga. Que ótimo primeiro dia eu estava tendo. Suspirei e fui caminhando até o cassino, enquanto olhava para o meu companheiro alemão.

Ao chegar, senti segurarem o meu braço e vi minha irmã. O olhar dela dizia tudo, queria continuar me repreendendo e me perguntar como eu tinha me saído nas minhas primeiras aulas.

\- Chiara, há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer - eu murmurei, um pouco triste.

\- Diga rápido, que eu quero continuar a falar sobre o que você fez pela manhã - ela olhou ara mim, aborrecida.

\- Eu vou ter de ficar na detenção - baixei o olhar, esperando pelo monte de repreensões que ela certamente iria me dar.

\- Por quê ? - ela perguntou, com voz severa.

\- Porque eu adormeci na aula de Matemática - suspirei - Por isso, vá para casa com Antonio.

Para minha surpresa, ela riu. Não sei qual era a graça que ela via no fato de que sua irmã mais nova, a quem ela superprotegia, iria ficar na escola depois das aulas porque tinha de cumprir um castigo. Às vezes, nem mesmo eu entendia a minha irmã.

\- Pensei que você havia feito algo pior, não se preocupe, até eu durmo durante as aulas - ela olhou para mim - Da próxima vez, tente fazer com que não lhe vejam.

\- Está bem - disse eu, confusa.

\- Voltando ao que você fez pela manhã... - eu não a deixei terminar. Comecei a rir de maneira estrondosa - O que você acha engraçado ?

\- Nada, nada - eu sorri - Continue, por favor - eu continuei rindo baixinho. A verdade é que, embora ela cuide demais de mim, eu a adoro. Afinal, ela é minha irmã.

Depois de comer e de agüentar as broncas de Chiara, andei um pouco pela escola, para conhecê-la. Descobri a sala de Artes, a sala de Culinária, a sala de Línguas, a sala de Música, a sala de Enfermagem e os campos de futebol. Enquanto eu andava pelos arredores do edifício, eu continuava a pensar que eu não era muito atraente como minha irmã ou como outras jovens, como, por exemplo, a russa Anna Braginskaya, que também estava na mesma série de Antonio, ou Elizabetha Hérdeváry, que estava na mesma série de minha irmã.

\- Felícia, reflita - eu disse a mim mesma em voz alta - Quem amar você, vai amá-la com os seus defeitos e virtudes, mas... - eu suspirei.

\- Senhorita Vargas - escutei alguém dizer, atrás de mim. Ao me virar, percebi que Ludwig se aproximava - Eu estava procurando-a.

\- Por quê ? - eu sorri.

\- Eu tinha me esquecido de entregar o seu caderno - ele olhou para mim e entregou-o.

\- Você podia ter esperado que eu voltasse para a sala - eu olhei para ele, confusa.

\- É verdade, mas preferi entregá-lo antes, porque depois eu poderia me esquecer, e você precisa estudar - ele murmurou, sério.

\- Bem, obrigada - eu abracei o caderno contra o meu corpo.

\- Eu é que lhe agradeço, novamente, por tê-lo me emprestado - ele deu meia-volta e começou a andar, mas eu o detive.

\- Desculpe por interromper a sua caminhada, mas você poderia me emprestar o seu caderno de Matemática ? - eu perguntei, meio pesarosa.

\- Eu posso emprestá-lo a você na detenção, já que também estarei por lá, por ter chegado atrasado - ele resmungou - É tudo culpa do meu irmão mais velho.

\- Por que você chegou tarde ? - perguntei, interessada, já que eu sabia que os alemães eram muito pontuais.

\- Meu irmão mais velho se atrasou porque tinha que dar comida ao seu canário e porque tinha que procurar a sua mochila - ele suspirou - Eu estava pronto para sair em vinte minutos, mas tive de esperar meia hora.

\- Entendo - eu sorri - Mas não seja tão duro com ele.

\- É que, se não fosse por causa dele, eu teria chegado cedo... - percebia-se que ele estava furioso - Desculpe, eu não deveria ter lhe contado isto.

\- Não se preocupe, pode me contar - eu sorri - Eu sei guardar segredos e posso me tornar uma boa ouvinte.

\- Isso eu estou percebendo - pela primeira vez ele sorriu, naquelas seis horas de aula - Felícia, correto ?

\- Chame-me de Feli - eu sorri - Posso chamá-lo de Lud ?

\- Não - ele respondeu categoricamente.

\- Vamos, deixe-me chamá-lo de Lud - eu disse, enquanto nós caminhávamos.

Depois daquele primeiro dia e do castigo, começamos a ficar cada vez mais próximos de Lud, nós nos sentávamos juntos, almoçávamos juntos, estudávamos juntos na biblioteca, etc. O único momento em que nos separávamos era nos clubes, já que ele estava no de futebol, e eu, no de Artes.

\- Vargas-chan - escutei Kiku me chamar.

\- Kiku, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para me chamar de Feli ? - eu sorri.

\- Me desculpe - ele sorriu - Pode me passar a tinta vermelha ?

\- É claro - eu a entreguei, e continuei pintando, concentrada.

\- Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta ? - ele olhou para mim com indiferença.

\- Sim, eu não tenho segredos - olhei para ele, confusa.

\- Você se sente atraída por Ludwig-kun ? - a pergunta dele me deixou um pouco confusa.

\- Por que você pergunta isso ? - eu olhei para ele, entre sorridente e séria.

\- Porque vocês sempre estão juntos e dá para perceber que se dão muito bem - ele olhou para mim - Me desculpe se a pergunta lhe ofende de algum modo.

\- Está bem - eu olhei para ele - Lud e eu somos amigos muito próximos, é verdade, mas nem por isso temos de ser algo mais. Gosto muitíssimo dele, mas acho que nenhum dos dois consegue pensar no outro como seu companheiro.

\- Entendo. Me desculpe pela pergunta - ele continuou pintando, enquanto eu o olhava, ainda confusa.

Há muitos meses, Lud e eu fazíamos tudo juntos, mas eu nunca cheguei a pensar nele como meu companheiro. Além do mais, desde que iniciamos nossa amizade, Chiara demonstrara a sua desaprovação. Minha irmã chamava Lud de "batata mutante", "maldita batata" ou "plantador de batatas". Uma vez, eu o levei à minha casa por causa de um trabalho em equipe, mas minha irmã o insultou tanto que ele foi embora, ofendido. Eu tive de me desculpar no dia seguinte, só para descobrir que ele tinha ido para casa porque morava muito longe, e que ele não tinha se importado com o que minha irmã lhe dissera.

Saí da oficina de Artes e caminhei até a saída, já que, por aquele dia, haviam terminado as aulas. Eu esperava o ônibus, um pouco entediada, mas não era nada que não pudesse ser resolvido com música nos meus ouvidos. Eu comecei a cantar, quando vi que um rapaz albino, de olhos cor de rubi, sorridente, com o corpo bem formado, sentou-se ao meu lado.

\- Acalme-se, criança - ele piscou-me o olho - Continue a cantar, a minha assombrosa pessoa gosta disso.

Eu olhei para ele um pouco nervosa, e continuei cantando. Aquele rapaz continuava a me olhar e a sorrir, pelo modo como eu cantava.

\- Você realmente canta muito bem, eu diria que você faz isso espantosamente, mas é meu trabalho ser o espantoso do lugar - ele riu, com uma risada particular, parecia um _kesese_ , algo que eu nunca tinha escutado antes.

\- Obrigada pelo elogio - eu olhei-o, nervosa.

\- _Bruder_ , vamos indo ? - escutei outra pessoa chegar.

\- Maldição, eu queria saber o nome desta criança - murmurou, um pouco decepcionado, o jovem.

\- Felícia ? - ouvi dizer a segunda voz, e naquele momento percebi que era Lud.

\- Lud - eu sorri - Então ele é o seu irmão ?

\- Isso mesmo - ele olhou com seriedade para mim - Gilbert, ela é Felícia Vargas, minha colega de escola.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo - eu sorri.

\- Feli, ele é Gilbert, meu irmão - ele olhou-o, um pouco irritado.

\- O prazer é todo meu, um espantoso prazer, eu devo dizer - ele riu - Por que você não me apresentou a esta linda jovem ?

Quando ele disse aquilo, eu me enrubesci. Nunca na minha vida alguém me disse que sou linda, apenas que eu sou bonita, e era porque meus pais me diziam isso freqüentemente, e também Francis, embora, com o passar dos meses, ele tivesse deixado de ser tão paquerador.

\- _Bruder_ \- escutei a voz de Lud.

\- Eu disse algo de mal ? - ele perguntou, com um riso nervoso.

\- Não - eu sorri alegremente.

\- Falta muito tempo até chegar o seu ônibus ? - perguntou Lud, enquanto sentava-se entre o seu irmão e eu.

\- Não, uns quinze minutos - olhei para ele, sorridente.

\- Quer que eu o espere com você ? - ele perguntou, nervoso.

\- Não, não é necessário - por que nós três estávamos tão nervosos ?

\- _Bruder_ , por que você não vai levá-la até a casa dela ? - ofereceu Gilbert.

\- Não, realmente não é necessário - eu murmurei rapidamente.

\- Se ela não quer, não adianta nada eu me oferecer - ele olhou-o, sério, enquanto o irmão o olhava com um olhar acusador.

\- Vamos, você tem de levar uma dama à sua casa - ele sorriu.

\- Ela não quer que a levem - rosnou Lud.

\- E se ela quisesse ? - perguntou Gilbert.

 _-_ Sei o que um rapaz tem de fazer - ele suspirou - Felícia, você não quer que eu a acompanhe até sua casa ?

Olhei para ele, e, pela primeira vez, vi algo diferente em seus olhos, eles brilhavam de um modo que cegavam, de tantas luzes que emitiam as suas íris azul-claras. Eu me senti um pouco intimidada, e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria afastar o meu olhar do dele.

\- Está bem – eu simplesmente murmurei.

\- Bem, o ônibus acabou de chegar, nós nos vemos em casa - disse Gilbert, que subiu no ônibus e foi embora.

Lud ficou um pouco nervoso, me olhando, e depois levantou-se do banco. Estendeu-me a mão para que eu também me levantasse.

\- Vamos - ele olhou para mim, contente.

\- Vamos - eu sorri, e nós começamos a caminhar.

Durante a caminhada, nós passamos por um parque próximo à minha casa, onde nos sentamos e conversamos sobre assuntos triviais, como os professores, alguns colegas irritantes, as aulas, os clubes e as tarefas que tínhamos de fazer. De repente, Lud segurou minhas mãos e acariciou-as.

\- Há alguma coisa errada ? - eu perguntei, confusa.

\- Feli, o que você pensa sobre si mesma ? - ele olhou para mim, sério.

\- Por que você está me perguntado isso ? - eu olhei-o, intrigada.

\- É porque muitas vezes eu escuto os seus monólogos sobre o quão pouco atraente você é, ou de que há garotas mais atraentes do que você - ele murmurou com pesar, por falar sobre aquele assunto.

\- Eu... - afastei o olhar. Como ele sabia daquilo ?

\- Você é uma garota linda, muito alegre e bastante esperta, apesar de sua inércia - ele murmurou, com a seriedade que o caracterizava.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, só olhei para ele, surpresa. Será que ele estava me elogiando ? Por quê ? Tinha sentimentos mais profundos do que uma amizade ?

\- Não pense muito no que eu lhe disse, mas quero que você comece a gostar de si mesma - ele suspirou.

\- Eu gosto de mim mesma - eu disse, franzindo um pouco o cenho.

\- Então demonstre - ele sorriu - Venha, eu vou deixá-la em casa - ele levantou-se e me estendeu a mão, para eu me levantar.

O restante do caminho até minha casa foi bastante silencioso. Eu não queria continuar a falar com ele sobre a minha falta de confiança, e ele, por algum estranho motivo, também não dizia nada, e estava bastante distraído. Ao chegar à minha casa, ele parou e olhou para mim, um pouco nervoso.

\- Bem, nós nos vemos amanhã - e, como nunca fizera antes, ele me abraçou e beijou a minha face - Cuide-se - e, depois disso, ele começou a caminhar.

Eu só olhava como aquele estranho alemão ia voltando para a sua casa e sorri, colocando meus dedos na parte do rosto em que ele havia me beijado. Que raiva ! Eu gostaria que ele tivesse me beijado nos lábios. Foi então que comecei a pensar em Lud em outros termos, em algo mais do que uma amizade.

Quando eu entrei em casa, minha irmã me esperava no sofá, com uma xícara de café na mão.

\- Por que você deixou que o plantador de batatas a tocasse ? - ela me olhou severamente.

\- Ei, ele é meu amigo - murmurei, aborrecida - Não posso afastá-lo só porque você não gosta dele.

\- Quantas vezes eu tenho de lhe dizer para se que se afaste dos alemães ? - a verdade é que eu não era a única pessoa que estava mais próxima de um alemão. Antonio tornou-se amigo de um rapaz alemão que entrou na sua série, este ano, e Chiara obviamente expressou-lhe o seu descontentamento, assim como fez comigo.

\- Bem, eu gosto de Lud - eu olhei-a seriamente e deixei minha mochila sobre o sofá - Ele é amável, atencioso, sempre me ajuda nas aulas e me defende quando ninguém mais faz isso. Não vou deixar de vê-lo só porque você acredita que todos os alemães são maldosos.

\- Você se lembra do seu amigo de infância, que, quando morreu, você chorou como se ele fosse uma parte sua ? - ela resmungou, e eu assenti, triste - Se você se lembra, é mais uma razão para você se afastar desse idiota.

\- Você não pode afirmar que, porque Otto morreu, todos os alemães vão se comportar do mesmo modo - eu murmurei, aborrecida - Não vou deixar que você continue interferindo assim com as minhas amizades - peguei a minha mochila e fui para o meu quarto, enquanto minha irmã resmungava.

Como eu odiava que ela trouxesse à tona a morte de Otto para afastar-me de Lud. É verdade que eu sofri muitíssimo, mas foi porque ele era muito próximo a mim, e eu nunca pude dar-lhe um adeus digno. Chiara nunca entendeu que eu não chorava porque ele havia morrido, mas sim porque eu não pude me despedir dele.

Soquei o travesseiro algumas vezes e me deitei na cama, pensando em todas as coisas estranhas que tinham acontecido naquele dia.

\- Filha, eu posso entrar ? - perguntou o meu avô, que estava batendo à porta.

\- Entre, _nonno_ \- eu sorri.

Enquanto ele entrava, eu me sentava de modo decente e arrumava um pouco o travesseiro. Quando ele olhou para mim, eu tinha voltado a exibir o meu grande sorriso no rosto.

\- Não seja tão dura com a sua irmã, ela só quer lhe proteger, embora os métodos dela não sejam os mais corretos - ele sentou-se à minha frente e acariciou a minha cabeça.

\- É que me aborreço por ela pensar que eu não possa ficar com o meu amigo alemão - eu suspirei - Vovô, eu gosto muito dela, mas sinto que ela me superprotege em demasia.

\- Você deveria dizer isso a ela - ele sorriu.

\- Mas ela não me entende. Diz que a culpa é de Lud por eu ser tão insolente com ela – eu voltei a suspirar - Esse rapaz é meu amigo, gosto muitíssimo dele, mas ele, para ela, é um idiota.

\- Para Chiara, todos são idiotas, até o seu namorado - ele suspirou - Pobre rapaz, eu admiro a paciência que ele tem para lidar com minha neta mais velha.

\- Mas ela não percebe que, às vezes, as idiotices são culpa dela - eu baixei o olhar.

\- Então, mostre isso a ela - ele voltou a acariciar a minha cabeça - Ela é teimosa, mas se você se expressar bem e com sinceridade, talvez ela mude de opinião - ele beijou a minha testa - Aliás, você não sente nada por esse rapaz alemão ?

\- Por que está me perguntando isso ? - eu me enrubesci.

\- Porque você o defende bastante e porque o vermelho das suas bochechas me diz isso - ele sorriu.

\- Talvez eu esteja começando a gostar - eu sorri nervosamente.

\- Será interessante ver como isto vai evoluir - ele piscou o olho e saiu do meu quarto.

Os meses continuaram a passar, e eu me sentia cada vez mais atraída por Lud, mas ele não percebia isso. Por quê, se estava tão evidente ? Nós estávamos quase terminando o ano escolar, e o professor de Línguas pediu para que nós fizéssemos um relatório, com assunto e língua à nossa escolha, pondo-me com Lud e Kiku. Tudo estava correndo muito bem, até que Lud ofereceu a sua casa e Kiku ficou doente.

\- Espero que você não se aborreça ao saber que meus pais não estão em casa, e que meu irmão saiu com seus amigos para dar um passeio.

\- Não se preocupe, isso não me incomoda - "mas me deixa um pouco nervosa", eu pensei.

Enquanto ele preparava o café e ajeitava os seus cadernos na mesa da sala de jantar, eu olhava para tudo com certo nervosismo. Minha irmã tinha me dito para nunca ir à casa de um rapaz quando os pais dele não estivessem, mas sei que Lud não faria algo de mal.

\- O que você tem, Feli ? - ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado.

\- Nada, é sério - baixei o olhar.

\- Por que você está tão nervosa ? - ele perguntou, curioso.

\- É que Chiara me disse para não me aproximar da casa de um rapaz, sabendo que seus pais não estão - eu olhei para ele, um pouco nervosa.

\- É verdade, você quer deixar o trabalho para outra ocasião ? - ele perguntou, meio nervoso.

\- Não, nós temos que terminá-lo logo - eu sorri - Além do mais, Kiku nos mataria se soubesse que nós não fizemos nada.

\- Você tem razão - ele suspirou, e começamos a trabalhar.

Nosso relatório falava sobre os costumes alemães, e nós o estávamos escrevendo em japonês, para fazer nosso companheiro sentir-se mais confortável. Às vezes, eu me ponho a pensar no quão difícil seria para mim afastar-me da minha querida Itália, mas depois penso que, se eles não tivessem vindo, eu não teria amigos, neste momento.

\- Bem, vamos continuar - ele começou a escrever, e não sei quando aconteceu, mas ele estava perto demais de mim, a tal ponto que eu sentia a sua respiração.

\- Lud - eu olhei-o, desconfortável.

\- Você se sente desconfortável por eu estar muito perto ? - me surpreendo, às vezes, com o quão certas, e ao mesmo tempo, o quão erradas são as suas respostas, quando ele tenta adivinhar o que eu estou pensando.

\- Não é isso, mas... - eu respirei fundo.

\- Mas ? - não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele me olhou e aproximou-se mais de mim, roçando os nossos lábios, e depois se afastou, pesaroso - Me desculpe, eu não queria fazer isso. Eu...

\- Não queria fazer isso ? - eu perguntei, triste, e me levantei da cadeira. A quem ia enganar ? Ele não me via como mais do que uma amiga.

\- Não é isso - ele suspirou - Sei que você...

Não consegui deixar que ele continuasse. Sabia que ele diria que eu tenho sentimentos por ele, e que ele não me correspondia.

\- Olhe, eu sei que o sentimento que você tem por mim não é amor, por isso, se você quiser continuar com a amizade, eu prefiro que não volte a fazer isso - eu disse, soluçando.

\- Quem disse que eu não sinto nada por você ? - ele murmurou, meio irritado, levantando o tom de voz - DESDE QUE TE VI, EU TE AMEI !

\- O quê ? - eu olhei para ele, desconcertada.

\- É por isso mesmo que eu quero que você tenha confiança em si mesma, que veja o quão maravilhosa você é, apesar de tudo, e quero que veja aquilo que eu vejo em você - ele baixou o olhar.

\- Lud - eu sorri e levantei o seu rosto, unindo novamente os nossos lábios.

Aquele beijo havia sido o primeiro beijo que eu tinha dado na vida, e, sinceramente, eu não o teria dado a outra pessoa que não fosse o alemão. Eu gostava dele, admirava-o de longa data, adorava todas as suas expressões, eu morreria se soubesse que alguma outra pessoa estivesse interessada por ele. Era oficial, eu estava apaixonada por Ludwig.

\- Feli - ele me abraçou como poucas vezes fazia - _Ich liebe dich_.

Eu sorri, ele tinha dito que me amava na sua língua, mas o que mais me deixou feliz foi que, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu era correspondida.

\- _Ti amo_ \- eu sussurrei em seu peito, já que não conseguia alcançar-lhe o rosto.

Depois de declararmos os nossos sentimentos, nós começamos a sair com mais freqüência, mas como um casal. Saímos de mãos dadas, ele me levava para onde eu quisesse ir, nós ríamos (embora ele o fizesse poucas vezes, mas eu adorava escutá-lo rir), nos abraçávamos, nos acariciávamos nas mãos e nos rostos. Tudo estava muito feliz, até que Chiara ficou sabendo.

\- _SORELLA !_ \- ela gritou, enquanto Lud e eu estávamos no parque, nos beijando.

\- Chiara - eu suspirei.

\- VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR IMEDIATAMENTE PARA CASA, E ESTÁ PROIBIDA DE VER A ESSA HORRÍVEL BATATA MUTANTE ! - ela rosnou e me puxou pelo braço para que eu fosse andando, mas eu resisti.

\- _Sorella_ , deixe-me ir - disse eu, com raiva - Eu amo Lud, você não pode fazer nada para evitar isso. VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA MÃE !

\- NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE ELE A CORROMPA ! ESSES HORRÍVEIS ALEMÃES ! - ela continuou a rosnar e a me puxar.

\- CHIARA, ME ESCUTE ! - eu gritei com mais ímpeto, o que fez com que minha irmã olhasse para mim e soltasse o meu braço - Eu amo Lud muitíssimo, e ele me ama. Você sabe que foi muito difícil para mim vencer a barreira da minha auto-estima, e, sem ele, eu não teria conseguido.

\- Você pode ficar com outra pessoa - ela murmurou, séria.

\- EU NÃO QUERO OUTRA PESSOA ! EU QUERO LUD ! - eu cruzei os braços - Se você realmente me ama e quer me ver feliz, não se intrometa na minha vida.

\- Chiara - escutei Antonio interromper o meu diálogo - Nota-se que Lud é um bom rapaz, ele não vai machucar Feli.

\- Não se meta, bastardo - ela resmungou.

\- Desta vez eu não posso ficar do seu lado. Você é severa demais com Felícia, e eu não quero ficar com uma garota que impede que sua irmã seja feliz - ele pôs-se ao meu lado e sorriu.

\- Além do mais, Ludwig é um bom rapaz, até mesmo melhor do que a minha espantosa pessoa - murmurou Gilbert, que estava perto de Antonio, naquele momento - Meu irmão a ama desde que a viu.

\- É verdade - escutei Lud intrometer-se naquele momento - Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, ainda não entendo a razão, mas eu amo Felícia muitíssimo, e, se for necessário, vou lutar por ela. Neste fim de semana, eu estava planejando pedir permissão aos seus pais para que ela finalmente fique comigo, e finalmente torná-la minha namorada.

\- Você realmente a ama tanto ? - perguntou minha irmã, quando se deu conta das coisas que havia dito o alemão mais novo. Eu apenas olhei para ele, e sorri alegremente.

\- Por ela, eu faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance - ele me olhou e sorriu, como poucas vezes o fazia.

\- Se é assim, eu vou me odiar por aquilo que direi, mas não sou eu quem vai se interpor entre vocês - ela murmurou, séria - Isso não significa que eu gosto de você, mas sim, você pode ficar com a minha irmã.

Eu sorri e beijei as faces de Chiara, para depois beijar Lud nos lábios. Eu estava muito feliz por, finalmente, não haver mais obstáculos para poder ficar com o rapaz que eu amo.

\- Aliás, você não precisa ir para pedir permissão aos meus pais - eu sorri - eles já sabem, e estão muito felizes.

Desde então, eu não voltei a me separar do meu querido Lud. Agora que nós estamos na universidade, continuamos sentindo o mesmo amor que sentíamos quando estávamos no colegial. Desde que ele apareceu, todos os meus medos e preconceitos por minha pessoa desapareceram, e, com ele, chegou a minha felicidade.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Minha primeira tradução de 2016, e de outro fandom em que me aventuro pela primeira vez, o de Hetalia: Axis Powers. Como eu não sou um grande conhecedor deste fandom, decidi que o mais prático, neste caso, seria traduzir e postar uma fic de Universo Alternativo. E espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
